


Art for "Love and Other Secrets"

by avictoriangirl



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Art, Banners & Icons, Fanart, M/M, Reverse Big Bang Challenge, Vampires, Wallpaper, X-Men Reverse Big Bang Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2580176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avictoriangirl/pseuds/avictoriangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This entire thing evolved from an old manip that I had started, but never finished of Erik & Charles in period clothing. I pulled it out and dusted it off, trying to figure out what it needed to make it complete. Since I adore the Victorian era and I love vampires I thought, why not combine the two, wouldn't that make a great story? :D</p><p>Also on <a href="http://avictoriangirl.tumblr.com/post/28082846995/x-men-reverse-bang-art-prompt-1012-victorian">tumblr</a> and <a href="http://avictoriangirl.livejournal.com/292842.html">LJ</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Art for "Love and Other Secrets"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Microsaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Microsaur/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Love and Other Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/469708) by [Microsaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Microsaur/pseuds/Microsaur). 



> This entire thing evolved from an old manip that I had started, but never finished of Erik & Charles in period clothing. I pulled it out and dusted it off, trying to figure out what it needed to make it complete. Since I adore the Victorian era and I love vampires I thought, why not combine the two, wouldn't that make a great story? :D
> 
> Also on [tumblr](http://avictoriangirl.tumblr.com/post/28082846995/x-men-reverse-bang-art-prompt-1012-victorian) and [LJ](http://avictoriangirl.livejournal.com/292842.html)

### Original art piece. [Click here for full size.](http://i160.photobucket.com/albums/t196/avictoriangirl/XMRB/vampire_reverse_bang.png~original)

### Wallpaper #1

###  [1024x768](http://i160.photobucket.com/albums/t196/avictoriangirl/XMRB/1024x768_vamp_wallie.png~original) | [1280x800](http://i160.photobucket.com/albums/t196/avictoriangirl/XMRB/1280x800_vamp_walie.png~original) | [1280x1024](http://i160.photobucket.com/albums/t196/avictoriangirl/XMRB/1280x1024_vamp_wallie.png~original) | [1440x900](http://i160.photobucket.com/albums/t196/avictoriangirl/XMRB/1440x900_vamp_wallie.png~original) | [1600x900](http://i160.photobucket.com/albums/t196/avictoriangirl/XMRB/1600x900_vamp_wallie.png~original)

### Wallpaper #2

###  [1024x768](http://i160.photobucket.com/albums/t196/avictoriangirl/XMRB/1024x768_kiss.png~original) | [1280x800](http://i160.photobucket.com/albums/t196/avictoriangirl/XMRB/1280x800_kiss.png~original) | [1280x1024](http://i160.photobucket.com/albums/t196/avictoriangirl/XMRB/1280x1024_kiss.png~original) | [1440x900](http://i160.photobucket.com/albums/t196/avictoriangirl/XMRB/1440x900_kiss.png~original) | [1600x900](http://i160.photobucket.com/albums/t196/avictoriangirl/XMRB/1600x900_kiss.png~original) | [1920x1200](http://i160.photobucket.com/albums/t196/avictoriangirl/XMRB/1920x1200_kiss.png~original)

### Icons

123

### Banners

### Fic Banner


End file.
